Beep! Beep! Buckle Up!
Beep Beep Buckle Up is a Wiggles song in Taking Off!. It was first sung by Greg and the other normal 4 but then it got replaced with the new generation, so the version with The Main Wiggles is considered as "unreleased". It was filmed on National Kid Safe Day. Production The song was recorded in October 2012 in 2 different versions. One with the original Wiggles and the other with the regular Wiggles. Song Credits * Music & Lyrics: Anthony Field, John Field, Paul Field * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Musicians 2012 Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Additional Vocals - Anthony Field * Bass - Alex Keller * Electric Guitar - Anthony Field * Acoustic Guitar - Murray Cook * Organ - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Mark Marriott 2013 Version * Lead Vocals - Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Backing Vocals - Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Additional Vocals - Anthony Field * Bass - Alex Keller * Electric Guitar - Anthony Field * Acoustic Guitar - Murray Cook * Organ - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Mark Marriott Song Lyrics and Transcript Anthony: Good morning, Australia. (with the others) We're The Wiggles. (himself) And we've got a special treat for you. Murray: Sorry we can't be there. We're on the road in the moment of the Big Red Car. Greg: We've just stopped for a little break because Jeff was getting sleepy. Jeff: (chuckles) We're always safe on the roads, especially today because today is an important day. Anthony: Oh, too right, Jeff. Today is National Kidsafe Day and we're encouraging everyone to be safe for on the roads. Greg: Did you know that nearly a quarter 22% of parents allow their children to travel in the car unrestrained? Murray: Volkswagen's safe for roads report release today also found that 36% of children unbuckle themselves from their car restrains. Greg: We always make sure we buckle up when we're in the Big Red Car. Anthony: We certainly do. And we've got a great new song about buckling up. Jeff: Let's give the viewers a sneak peak of our new song just before we get back on the road, eh? Greg: It's called (singing with the others) beep, beep, buckle up Murray: (in bass voice) Beep, beep, beep, beep Wiggles: Beep, beep, buckle up Greg: Right. Let's get ready for the next part of the journey in the Big Red Car. Jeff: Yes and let's be sure to buckle up. Anthony: Visit "www.thewiggles.com/roadsafety" to hear and see the great music video for "Beep, Beep, Buckle Up" and handicap for kidsafe and how to keep safe on the roads. Murray: Remember, Australia, buckle up and (with the others) Happy Kidsafe Day. (The Chowper family are going in their car to buckle up.) Greg: (singing) We're all in the car. I'm sitting in my seat. First thing that I check is. Am I buckled up? Anthony: I'm buckled up. Ooh yeah! Greg: Am I buckled up? Jeff, Anthony and Murray: Beep, beep, buckle up. Greg: Bouncing up and down on a bumpy road. Making sure I check as I go. I'm still buckled up! Anthony: Oh yeah, man, I'm still buckled up. Greg: I'm still buckled up! Jeff, Anthony and Murray: Beep, beep, buckle up. Beep, beep, buckle up. Beep, beep, buckle up. Beep, beep, buckle up. Anthony: Feeling safe and sound. Man, I'm buckled up. Greg: It's a long way but I'll be OK. They toys are safely packed away. I'm still buckled up. Anthony: Oh yeah, man, I'm still buckled up. Greg: I'm still buckled up. Jeff, Anthony and Murray: Beep, beep, buckle up. Greg: See the countryside from my window seat. The horses and the cows and the sheep. I'm still buckled up. Anthony: Oh yeah, man, I'm still buckled up. Greg: I'm still buckled up. Jeff, Anthony and Murray: Beep, beep, buckle up. Beep, beep, buckle up. Beep, beep, buckle up. Beep, beep, buckle up. Anthony: Feeling safe and sound. Man, I'm buckled up. Wiggles: Beep, beep, buckle up. Beep, beep, buckle up. Beep, beep, buckle up. Beep, beep, buckle up. Episode Appeareances *Ooey, Ooey Allergies! *Hair Disaster! *Is That Wags? *Joannie Works with One Hammer *Beep Beep Buckle Up! *Anthony Has Over Eaten! Gallery See here Single A single of this song was released in 2012 exclusively to iTunes and other digital purchasing sites in Australia. This is currently the only way to get Greg's version in any type of album. Trivia * The video versions open with the instrumental intro, which is actually the instrumental version of the first verse. Category:Wiggles songs Category:Taking Off! songs Category:Singles Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Lemma songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:New Wiggles Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Series 7 Galleries Category:Wiggles albums Category:2012 albums Category:Music Category:DVD and CD Different Version Songs